Solar Galaxy
The Solar Galaxy is a vast network of nine planets, with Earth being the capital. The population is comprised entirely of humans. The Solar Galaxy as a whole has not had much contact with Orchastrania or the Third Galaxy. Simple relations with Orchastrainia have been established in the first Galaxy, and extensive trade is set up after Galaxy 2. The Third Galaxy continues to be an opponent of the Solar Galaxy throughout the series. Government and Politics Only three planets in the Solar Galaxy have been colonized and investigated in-depth: Earth, Mars, and Neptune. The President and his twelve councilmembers are in charge of the political power. Both the President and his conuncilmembers are elected by the people, and it is their duty to maintain order and peace throughout the Solar Galaxy. The President's and Council's offices are located in Washington D.C. on Earth. There are many Ambassadors in the Solar Galaxy. They help with many tasks, from keeping the peace of each planet, to setting up trade routes with Orchastrania. Military The head Admiral is in charge of the Solar Galaxy's military force, The Solar Fleet. It is primarily housed in the main military base in the Sahara Desert on Earth. There, the Solar Galaxy's army is trained and new technology for warfare is researched. Technology The Solar Galaxy utilizes advanced technology. The Solar Galaxy's military is superior to that of Orchastrania, but inferior to that of the Third Galaxy. In the modern world, an International Transit System is possible, making travel relatively cheap and fast. Roads are now used for pedestrians, and all main travel is by hover cars. The cities are beautiful, and skyscrapers are everywhere. Countrysides and lakes are reserved for certain areas, like preservation sites and national parks, and are rare nonetheless. The economy is stable and balanced, thank to the council's fair and just tax system and goverment. Poverty has almost been completely eradicated, as living conditions are high and medical supplies are easy to obtain. Most civilians live easy, peaceful lives. The Barrier The Barrier is a powerful energy field that, once activated, shields the entire Solar Galaxy from attacking fleets. It is constructed by dual pylons, one on each end of the galaxy. Upon activation, the pylons, with the assistance of targeting computers, will first link to each other, then slowly create a wall of shifting, blue green energy to encompass the entire Solar Galaxy. The Barrier is able to take immense amounts of damage, as each shot is absorbed and redirected throughout the energy field, thus deflecting most laser fire easily. Ships attempting to pass through the barrier are ripped apart by the sheer power of its energy. Assault class starships are usually stationed by the pylons, as they are crucial to keeping the Barrier sustained. Repeated heavy fire can damage and destroy the pylons, so their protection is a top priority. Decelerators Decelerators are liquid projectiles, stored on ships or fired from handheld guns, that explode upon impact, enveloping their target in a powerful substance that decreases velocity immensely and quickly. The substance then dissolves after a time set by the laucher. Due to so many hover cars and ships involved in daily lives, all standard ships are outfitted with decelerators. It is standard regulation for Police officers to carry them on their person at all times. Lasers '' Laser technology has been invented and is commonly used by the Solar Galaxy. Almost all ships are mounted with some form of laser weaponry. Some lasers are so powerful that they can dissolve entire people or ships, albeit only with repeated firing. Most lasers on small ships fire beams, much like missiles, that dart unerringly towards their target. Others, more often found on larger ships or turrets, fire steady beams that burn through anything in their path. ''Starships Starships are common and seen everywhere in the Solar Galaxy. They provide means of recreational travel to other planets, compose the Solar Fleet, and escort Ambassadors or the Council. Almost all starships are prefaced with the USS designation, meaning United StarShip. Examples are the USS Silencer and USS Bastion. Tranquilizers Tranquilizers are small gun shaped tools that are easily concealed. Upon contact with the skin, a neural shock is set through the target's nerves to their brain, disrupting their nervous system which causes them to lose consciousness for a few minutes. Due to the power and usefulness of these tools, Tranquilizers are only allowed to be carried by high ranked goverment or military officials, like Admirals and Ambassadors. Admiral Petrine was able to stop Kate from comandeering her private plane with her personal Tranquilizer. Ocular Disruptors Ocular Disruptors are special technology. They appear as bands worn around the shoulder, and can be easily hidden under clothing. Upon use, the user's face changes appearance into that of whatever image it has been programmed with. Speech, consuming food, etc. is possible, as the image changes with the user's actions. The only shortcoming is that the Ocular Disruptor must be mounted on the user's shoulder. People trained in their operation know exactly what to do and where to press in order to disarm them. Like Tranquilizers, Ocular Disruptors are reserved for select military and goverment officials. Much to people's horror, it has been recently made known that aliens of the Third Galaxy have obtained and altered Ocular Disruptors in a way that changes the entire image of a person, right down to his or her feet. Category:Galaxy Category:Galaxy 2